Diary
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: [ NejiTen ] [ Hissori Kyoushu's bday fic ] 'Lee, don't.' 'Why? She's asleep! Let's take a look in her diary' 'Don't.' 'Why' 'Just because.' He doesn't want Lee invading Tenten's privacy, of course... Or is there anything else?


--

**Diary**

.: disclaimer: me not own Naruto (sniffs) :.

_Dedicated to my most loyal readers, also to my little cousin who's having her birthday on 15 November: _Hissori Kyoushu… Well, I kinda forgot to put her username just before I published the thing… Anyhow, please enjoy!

--

Hyuuga Neji eyed his male teammate in irritation, before shifting his eyes to the sleeping form of his female teammate.

Gosh, how could she sleep so well like that and still look cute? It's a wonder.

His pearly eyes turned to Rock Lee again, who was already nearing Tenten's backpack right now, a sneaky grin on his face.

Exasperatedly, Neji sighed, "Lee, don't."

Lee stopped for a while and glanced at Neji, still wearing his mischievous look. He looked like he has been drinking sake, but that wasn't possible. Neji had been with him for the last few hours and he had guided him NOT to touch any alcohol drink for reasons we all know.

"Aww..." he cooed, his eyes shifting between Neji and Tenten."But aren't you curious, Neji?"

"No." The Hyuuga prodigy replied gravely.

"She's sleeping right now!" Lee ignored his refusal, looking at their last teammate who was sleeping soundly, wrapped in the blanket Neji had managed to help her in before. "It'll be a good chance!"

"Lee, really..." Neji gave another sigh, "Don't."

"Why?" Lee asked, his mischievous eyes turning at Tenten's backpack sneakily.

Neji glared at him. "Just because." He replied.

_Why? Does he really need to ask that?_

_Because he doesn't want anybody invading her privacy._

Everybody deserves their own privacy, and Neji was sure that Tenten wouldn't like it if they invade her privacy.

_Because he doesn't want Lee opening her backpack without permission._

Who knows if she has something private in there? She's a girl. She looks like a tomboy, but she's still a normal girl underneath the underneath.

And last but not least...

_Because he doesn't want Lee to know her more than he does. _

He doesn't want Lee to understand her more than he himself does. He doesn't want Lee to go closer to her than him.

_Simple_.

He doesn't want to be jealous.

"Neji! Look!" Without saying anything, Lee had Tenten's backpack opened. He was holding a peach-colored book and waving it to Neji's nose, breaking his state of daze. The Hyuuga prodigy glared at him, just as the Green Beast of Konoha said, "It's cream-colored! I don't know Tenten has a diary like this!"

_Yeah. Diary._

"Lee." Neji's voice turned dangerously dark, "Don't. Open. It."

Lee looked at the book sadly and waved it in his hands once more, considering his situation. If he doesn't do it now, he wouldn't know what Tenten has been hiding for god-knows-how-long. If he does it, Neji will get infuriated, and a pissed off Hyuuga isn't exactly one Lee would like to deal with. Especially not a jealous, peeved Hyuuga Neji.

He looked at the diary.

_But... _

"Lee, don't." Neji said again, sternly this time. "If you do, I swear I would..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Lee has opened the book to the page where Tenten's last entry is located. He read the first few sentences and quickly blushed, making Neji wondering.

But still, he restrained.

"Lee, if you don't put that book in her bag right now, _I swear I would_..."

His sentence never got finished.

"Neji!" Lee exclaimed, scooting closer to Neji, his fingers pointing at the words in Tenten's diary. "Look! Read this!"

"... _Lee_..."

"I swear you have to read this!" Lee waved the book and quietly put it in Neji's hands, wide-opened. "Read!"

Because Neji just won't look at it, at last Lee took the book from him and opened his mouth widely.

His voice came out as a whisper. "_Hey. I've just finished a sparring match with Neji. Lee is doing his usual routine again: push-ups, sit-ups, marathon... the usual latter. Anyway, today I lost again. Surprised? Well, a bit. After all that effort I put, I always wonder if I will win over him or not. Like, once in a life time is already enough._" Lee read out loud, making Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

He wanted to tell him to stop, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"_On that note, I really wonder whether he realizes if his fan girls tried to threaten me every time we finished sparring and I was walking home alone_." Lee continued, his voice still a low whisper, "_Neji might not know it, but he has fan girls - many of them._ Gasp! You have fan girls, Neji? How come I have none?"

"Shut up." Neji simply said, wondering if he really has fan girls or not. Gee, thinking about them already made him shudders.

"_And I am not surprised, either. I do know what the girls see in him. For one, he's very strong. His battle skills are the best in our academy class, and I'm sure after each day he gets stronger constantly. Well, his battle skills aren't what the fan girls see. For one, he is lovely_." Lee's jaw dropped at the word, and he gaped at Neji, who innocently glared at him in return. "You, lovely? Wow, I can't believe this! Tenten got her eyes on you!"

Trying to be wise, Neji ignored him.

_She thinks of me lovely?_

"And he's attractive, too..." Lee continued, but he stopped just after that four words.

_Attractive?_ Neji's eyes twitched. _Wow, that's new_.

"... Oh, God." Lee breathed, his face flushed. "I can't believe that Tenten is crushing on YOU, Neji! I thought it was Sasuke-kun who gets her attention! Because, you know, she says that he's cute."

"She does?" Neji couldn't believe that he just asked Lee that. Now he would sound like a stupid, idiotic, jealous, lovesick moron!!

"Well, yeah." Lee said quietly, before turning back at the diary. "_Third, Neji's also cute_." He read again, shaking his head. "Gee, I thought she only called Sasuke-kun cute."

Again, the Hyuuga prodigy ignored him. I'm cute...?

"_But for all that goody-goody he has, Neji is really dense_." Lee read again, and this time he burst out laughing. Loudly, as he threw the diary to Neji to see from his own pearly eyes. "Gwah! YOU'RE DENSE!! TENTEN THINKS YOU'RE DENSE! MWAHAHAHA..."

"Lee..." God, the vein near his temple just wouldn't stop twitching madly...

"Lee?" Another voice asked, making the two males froze. That voice...

They synchronically turned at the bed, where Tenten was _previously_ lying. She was sitting on the bed right now, her arms still wrapped in the blanket Neji tucked her in. She yawned a little before extending her arms to stretch and turning towards the boys.

Her eyes widened once she saw what's in Neji's hands.

"Neji, that's..."

Uh-oh.

Acting cool, Neji gave it to her. "Here." He said casually, "Your... umm, book."

"Did you just... read it?" She asked, her eyes glowing in fury as Lee took a few steps back.

The Green Beast jumped just as Tenten glared at him - boy, her glare was surprisingly really, really scary. "I'm outta here!" He yelled and went for the door, before disappearing behind it, leaving Neji to his problem.

"Tenten, it's not like you think." Neji said quietly, "We were just... Lee took the book... And I... I..."

Gosh, since when did he sound like Hinata-sama?

"Don't try to defend yourself, Hyuuga Neji!" The weapon mistress snapped angrily, waving her book to his face (it was closed, though). "And don't blame Lee for your own mistake! Poor Lee, being blamed when he did nothing wrong!"

"But-" _Lee!_

"Now tell me, did you read it or not?"

"..."

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

"... Yes?"

Her eyes glowed again, a dangerous light flickering inside her brown, usually-warm orbs. "And until where did you read?"

"..."

"Tell. Me. Now. Or. _Else_."

Bad sign. When Tenten starts talking like that, it means hell. At least, for Neji. "Until..." Oh, God. Should he really say the word? "Until you called me dense." He said admittedly, his face showing defeat.

And she let out a sigh.

Relieved sigh.

Wait – _relieved _sigh? _What_?

"Good." She said after that, her face turning dark again. "Now you have to say what you have to say."

"... Alright." Neji said dejectedly. "I'm sorry."

"And?"

"I won't do it again."

"And?"

_And what?_ Neji wanted to ask, but didn't dare when he noticed Tenten's dark expression. "And..." He tried.

"And?"

"I'll make sure that there'll be no next time."

"_And_?"

_And what again?_

"Neji?"

"... What?"

"You didn't skim to the end of that entry, right?" Tenten daringly asked, her eyes looking everywhere but him.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. "No." He replied honestly.

"Good." She said, letting out another relieved sigh. She then looked at Neji sternly, "There will be no next time." She said, then her voice softened, "And you're forgiven."

"... Yes..." A pause. "Tenten."

"Hmm?" She hummed, tucking her diary inside her bag again. "What is it?"

"Do you really have secrets from me?" He asked daringly, looking into her eyes attentively.

A smile appeared on her lips. "Yes." She replied, "But all will be revealed in time."

Neji simply looked at her. "How many?" He asked again.

She looked at him, smiling. "Just one." She replied, her eyes moving to see the diary inside her bag.

_Just one. One is enough._

There will be no need for Hyuuga Neji to know what she has written in the end of the entry.

At least, not for now...

--

**JUNE 8**

Hey.

I've just finished a sparring match with Neji. Lee is doing his usual routine again: push-ups, sit-ups, marathon... the usual latter. Anyway, today I lost again. Surprised? Well, a bit. After all that effort I put, I always wonder if I will win over him or not. Like, once in a life time is already enough.

On that note, I really wonder whether he realizes if his fan girls tried to threaten me every time we finished sparring and I was walking home alone. Neji might not know it, but he has fan girls - many of them. And I am not surprised, either. I do know what the girls see in him. For one, he's very strong. His battle skills are the best in our academy class, and I'm sure after each day he gets stronger constantly. Well, his battle skills aren't what the fan girls see. For one, he is lovely. And he's attractive, too... Third, Neji's also cute.

But for all that goody-goody he has, Neji is really dense.

Yes, dense. As in, really dense. He just doesn't notice what is happening around him if it isn't important. Sure, he knows all about Konoha and what's happening, but he doesn't pay attention to himself that much. Or rather, he just doesn't pay attention to the people around himself that much. Like, I believe he doesn't know he has fangirls. I believe he doesn't know that the chocolates he gets every Valentine is from them. He thought that Gai-sensei and Lee were the ones who gave them to him. Ha, they did, but it's only two. Not a dozen of chocolates like what his fan girls gave him...

He's dense. Really, really dense.

So dense that he also doesn't realize that I love him so much.

:D.

-Tenten.

--

**The End**

--

_Happy Birthday, Sist! Love you always xP. _

--

**End Notes**

(giggles madly) I really like it! I don't know why, but the thought of Tenten being mad at Neji really makes me happy xP. I'm weird that way, I guess.

Actually this should be a part of My 'Cherries' Collection, but I decided against it and I won't be continuing my collection. It will immediately be changed into a form of one-shot. Sorry for that, I'm not really up into making a collection…

Anyway, please review!!

Thanks, too!


End file.
